


Neškodný

by liskoun



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, co patří do tagů?, originální, pouze mačkám náhodné čudlíky, vlastně to ani není teplý, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Před nějakou dobou jsem se probudila s podivným pocitem prázdna a dozvukem tohohle. Není co vysvětlovat, tuším :D.-Liškoun
Kudos: 1





	Neškodný

**Author's Note:**

> Před nějakou dobou jsem se probudila s podivným pocitem prázdna a dozvukem tohohle. Není co vysvětlovat, tuším :D.  
> -Liškoun

Mezi stromy se válí šero, hustý a těžce zelený. Pavučiny, ulpívající na zpoceným obličeji, podrážky váznou v rozměklým mechu. Idylka. Na zádech zastudí ledová stružka potu, vzduch je tak hutný, že se jím zalykám. Kdy se udělalo takový dusno?  
Už bez toho jsem dost paranoidní, sakra.   
Zdá se to být nekonečný, ten tunel z kmenů, haluzí a pachu hnijícího listí.   
Krev šumí v uších, dech se sráží do malých obláčků. Praskot větvičky by se vyrovnal řevu padajícího stromu. Nádech. Periferně zaznamenám až moc tmavý stín mezi nízkým podrostem napravo.  
Klid, sakra. Dýchej, nesmí poznat, že se bojíš, pokud se za tebou doopravdy plíží. Moc dobře o něm vím. Proč se táhne zrovna za mnou? Nejsem zrovna vhodný kandidát pro cokoli, co má v plánu.   
On? Co je to vůbec za mými zády? Křičeli cosi o monstrech, mimozemšťanech, dokonce i démonech. Jako by se blížila apokalypsa. Heh.  
Doopravdy všichni umřeme?  
Na druhou stranu, svět se nezboří, doufám.   
A ty dveře je stejně nemají šanci udržet venku. Přesto se cítím trochu líp, když za sebou zabouchnu a zamknu.  
To světlo mě znervózňuje. Moc žluté, moc tlumené. Hluboký stíny plazící se po stěnách. Nebo se prosmýknul za mnou? Co ho pozvat dovnitř? Třeba by se s nimi dalo dorozumět.  
Zem se pod chodidly slabě chvěje. Na roztřesených nohách se potácím mezi pokoji, celá chalupa svítí do tmy jako maják. Pozvánka. Nabídka.

Zvíře, nechali mi tu zvířátko. Krabice poskakuje po podlaze stejně divoce jako moje srdce. Dýchej. Je jedno, jak moc se houpe svět kolem. Opovaž se. Na to není čas, prostě se uklidni, roztáhni plíce, polkni ten chomáč v krku.  
Mládě, určitě je to něco neškodného. Dýchej. Musí být vyděšenější než ty, vždyť ho nacpali do bedny. Zapomněli na díry, vždyť se musí dusit.   
Krok. Dva.   
Rozmazaná šmouha. Prudký náraz mi div nevyrazil dech.  
To, co jsem měl za krabici, byla nejspíš skořápka, ostré hrany škrabou i přes triko. Na hrudi se rozlívá mravenčivý teplo. Neřvi, sakra. Mám chuť se rozesmát, zatím co nohy konečně vypovídají službu a zbytek mýho těla se spolu s tím podivným cosi hroutí na zem. Strach přebil nepochopitelný pocit absolutního bezpečí, tváře máčí slzy. Toho tvorečka od mýho srdce dělí jen tenká vrstva svaloviny a žeber. Kdyby mě chtěl zabít, už by to dávno udělal.  
Chvěje se. Točí se mi hlava tím neskutečným hemžením barev a tvarů, na holý kůži paží šimrá hebká srst. Je to jako nabrat plnou náruč chlupatých housenek nebo rozkopnout myší hnízdo. Tulí se.

"Zůstaneš tu?" Bojí se a ta protivná lampa má nějaký uklidňující vliv. Do zad tlačí hrana futer, z koupelny šplouchá voda. Ložnice se topí v šeru a chlad kouše do nohou.   
V hrudi se tetelí něco podivného, bodá a hladí. Přestože se choulí ve vaně, pořád cítím ten dotek. Umí být neskutečně intenzivní, tenhle tvor. A ví. Vždycky ví, i když má nárok na dětskou naivitu. Není mládě, nikdy nebyl.   
Sobecky beru, co mi nabízí. Právě proto.  
Ale i tak se bojí tmy, nevěří jí, přestože poskytuje ochranu.

Čekám, že mi vynadá. Místo toho se vysouká z cestovky, chvilku protahuje a formuje končetiny a pak se mi vrhne do náruče. Myslím, že si to užívá, dlouho jsme neměli publikum.  
Babča lapne po dechu. I v šeru chodby vidím a cítím její pohled stejně zřetelně, jako by mě dloubla šroubovákem do oka.   
"Neublíží." brouknu, vděčný, že nevymyslel žádnou šílenou podobu. Kluk, zrzavej jako liška, kterých mohlo být na stovky. Jen ty černý moudrý oči zrazujou. Úplně úplně vždycky.  
Nevyhodí nás. Vede nás mrňavým bytem, mlčky, zatím co na plotně vztekle syčí papiňák. Jako pokaždý.   
"Je mi jedno, s kým spíš. Ale mohl bys dát vědět dřív, nemám uklizeno." odsune nohou jeden z hromady truhlíků přetékajících zelení. Obličej svraštělý jako starý jabko vyhladí úsměv.   
Nechá nás kouřit na balkoně a ztratí se v džungli uvnitř.

Náměstí pod zamračeným nebem zesépiovatělo, barevný fasády s tou skutečností marně bojují. Proplétáme se davem povykujících lidí. Na co tu všichni vůbec čekaj?  
Hlasy utichnou.  
Konečně je vidím taky. Bledá paní vedle mě si nervózně poupraví vybledle růžový šátek a odhalí řadu stehů na krku. Svraštělá kůže, úplně odlišný odstín i struktura. Copak to nikdo jiný nevidí? Oční kontakt chladný jako čepel nože.   
Je jich tu tolik, bledí, odkrvené tváře. Modré duhovky v šedým bělmu.   
Ukazuje svět kolem ve svým vlastním spektru. Úponky strachu se mi plazí žaludkem, rezonuje hluboko v mým nitru a horká dlaň vypaluje cejch. Dochází mi to, pomalu a neochotně. V plným rozsahu, úplně poprvý.  
Myslím, že zase brečím. Napřed jsou to plíce, nafouknutý jako balónky. Praskají, musí, ten tlak nemaj šanci vydržet. Cítím, jak to valí spolu s klokotající krví, rozpíná všechny póry na kůži, trhá na kousky celou podstatu. A přece pořád hřeje, hladí, tiší bolestí pulzující srdce.   
Jak moc silný cit dokáže být, aby zabíjel?  
Proti svý vůli se rozechvěju. Vrčí. Jako živý štít odřízl cestu těm nejbližším. Necení zuby, nehnul ani svalem. Přesto couvají.  
Můj!  
Někde se stala chyba. Je přece stejný jako oni. Měl by být. Experiment, zkouška, kolik toho naše populace vydrží. Proměnlivá iluze naděje, kterou seberou. Tak to aspoň tvrdil leták na skořepině.   
Nezáleží čím měl být. Jakou podobu nebo pohlaví si vybere.   
Dostal možnost. Je na něm, jestli se vrátí, nebo zůstane.  
...  
Bojím se prázdnoty.


End file.
